


Good Enough

by Giddyfan2015



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutant Powers, Reader-Insert, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giddyfan2015/pseuds/Giddyfan2015
Summary: The Reader (you) are an Avenger and have the power to manipulate time. You also are in a relationship with Bucky also known as the Winter Soldier. But when some fans visit after a mission you start to doubt that you are good enough for Bucky.





	Good Enough

Good Enough

These are the missions you both hate and love. "He's coming over to you agent L/N," Captain America tells you. Being an Avenger is the best job ever. You get to help people and you have people who accept you.

"Got it," you reply back to let Steve know you heard him. You have the power to manipulate time. This means you can speed up or slow down time. Before joining the Avengers you were scared of your powers. Now that you have better control of them you aren't.

"I'm on my way to assist," the Winter Soldier states through the coms. You smile at his protective behavior. You and Bucky have been dating for three months and it's been amazing. He is such a gentleman and hasn't pressured you at all since you wanted to take it slow. You knew all about his past because he told you and some of it is public knowledge since he joined the Avengers before you did. The mission you were currently on was a basic 'capture the Hydra loyalist'. Usually only two people would go since the man is not enhanced but Steve thought it best you come to since he wasn't sure if he knew Bucky's trigger words. The Hydra man came around the corner and is running towards you. Just as he goes to shoot you with his gun, you slow down time. With time slowed you run over to the man and punch him in the face and the stomach. You then put time to its normal pace and watch the bullets miss you and the man fall to the ground. He drops his gun so you grab it and point it at him. At that moment Bucky comes running in and sees that you have taken down the man. Not wasting any time he comes over and ties the Hydra guy up.

"Ah The Asset," the Hydra douche remarks as he is being tied up. You go into your tool belt and pull out a piece of duck tape which you promptly put over the man's mouth. Your tool belt holds a number of generic items like duck tape and some first aid as well as extra bullets. When you glance up at Bucky he is staring at you with an amused expression on his face. You smile back as Steve, in his Captain America uniform of course, jogs up to all of you.

"Good job taking him down you two," Steve praises.

"Actually it was all Y/N. I just tied him up," Bucky compliments.

"Trying to get into my good graces?" You tease Bucky.

"Is it working?" Bucky asks also teasing. You come so that you are right in front of Bucky.

"Maybe," you answer. You pull Bucky down and your lips meet in a heated kiss. Buck's arms come around your waist and you are pulled up against his body. Your arms immediately go around his neck with your hands in his hair.

"Buck, Y/N," Steve warns though you can tell on the inside he is smiling. The two of you, while still in each other's arms look over at Steve.

"Let's go," Steve commands still in mission mode. Steve practically drags the Hydra dude away heading for the exit. You take Buck's metal hand in your flesh one and the two of you walk behind. Right before you leave the building you let go of Bucky's hand because you can hear them.

Almost every time you had a small mission like this in a city people would gather to see the Avengers. You often laugh at how the girls swoon over 'Captain America'. Steve is like an older brother to you so the idea of swooning over him cracks you up. There is a sizable crowd when you finally see them. Most of them are women but there are a few mean and children among them too. Steve immediately goes over to the police officer that has come to hand him the Hydra guy. You and Bucky go over to the crowd. It was 'good for the public image' if you mingled with crowds like this. Some of the children come up to you and you crouch down to their level. You talk with a couple of them giggling at their enthusiasm. When you look up to your right you see Captain America' taking a selfie with someone. Then you look to your left. Bucky is surrounded by gorgeous women. One of them is talking and giggling at him. A strong wave of insecure washes over you. You knew Bucky was handsome so attracting other women wasn't a problem for you. It was the fact that Bucky and them seem like they fit together better then you did. You always wonder why Bucky choose you to be with even though you were happy that he did. Thankfully Steve tells you both that it is time to leave now. Since this was in a city you drove there from a place the Avengers jet could land. Despite Steve and Bucky's love for motorcycles you took a car since there are three of you. Bucky took the driver seat and you all took off. When you get to the jet Steve immediately took control with Bucky as the co-pilot. You secured all of the supplies and then sat down to strap yourself in your seat. The flight back to the Avengers tower is short but long enough for your insecurities to grow.

When the jet lands you say, "I'm going to take a shower." You avoid looking at the two super soldiers as you head directly to your room in the tower. Every bedroom has it's own bathroom attached to it. Thank you Stark. Shedding your standard black combat outfit, you turn the shower on before grabbing some clothes. All you grab is some yoga pants and one of Bucky's shirts that you stole from him. The shower you have is hot and long. Your hair is still damp after you dry yourself so your put it up in a ponytail. Taking a deep breath you look away from yourself in the mirror and go back to your bedroom. Bucky is standing in your room clearly waiting for you. You hesitantly smile at him before starting to clean your room.

"What's wrong?" Bucky asks.

Not wanting to trouble him you lie, "Nothing's wrong." You turn so that you are facing away from Bucky trying to find something to do.

"Y/N your lying," Bucky calls you out. You never really could lie to him. Everyone else you could say anything and they would most likely believe you. However Bucky always seems to know when you are not telling the truth. You turn to face him and take a deep breath.

"Seeing you with those women after the mission was over. You just seemed to fit," you tell him.

"What?" Bucky asks confused.

"Well all of you were gorgeous and I'm so not. You've had a lot of weird shit in your life so you deserve something normal. They were normal. I'm not anything," you explain. Bucky is looking at you with a range of emotions that you can't make out.

"You got it wrong doll," Bucky finally speaks. Now it is your turn to look confused. "I am not good enough for you. Your so good. All you want to do is help people and your powers are so amazing. Your also the most beautiful dame I have ever seen," Bucky praise you. Somehow you have moved so that you are both standing centimeters apart. "I have done so many horrible things in my life. I don't know how you can be with me? How can you hold this hand...," Bucky lifts his metal hand. "Knowing that it has killed so many?" Bucky finishes. You are crying seeing him this insecure.

"That wasn't you Buck," you insist.

"But it was me. It might not have been my mind but it was my body," Bucky protests.

"But your so good underneath all the pain and tragedy you have suffered," you remark.

"Everyday you help me realize that. That I am not the monster Hydra made," Bucky admits. You wrap your arms around his neck and settle into his arms. "Now I am going to show you how beautiful you are to me," Bucky whispers in your ear. You shiver at the sensual tone of voice he uses.

Bucky kisses and sucks your neck marking it. You moan and move your head to the side so his has better access to your neck. He makes a trail of open mouth kisses going from your chin to your cheek, eyelid, nose, and then finally your mouth. When his tongue dances with yours he groans deeply. The next thing he does makes you yelp because he picks up and carries you to the bed without breaking away from your mouth. Bucky gently places you on the bed and then backs away a little to take your clothes off. When you are naked he steps back and checks you out. His eyes, which have only a thin rim of blue, look at you like your the most gorgeous thing that ever lived.

"Your the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Bucky mumbles. The words go right to your center making your already wet pussy even wetter. Before Bucky can do anything you sit up and take off his shirt and pants. This leaves him in just his boxers which have a large tent in them. He lays you back down and goes straight for your breasts. Your back arches as he takes one in his mouth and the other one in his flesh hand.

"Oh fuck!" You swear as his tongue circles around your nipple. He switches breasts meaning he uses his metal hand on your wet, hard nipple. This makes you buck up and the friction of your centers meeting with only his boxers in the way makes him have to stop for a few seconds.

"God doll. What you do to me," Bucky groans in between licks. After what seems like forever Bucky makes a kissing trail down to your center. "Oh doll your absolutely glistening for me," Bucky moans. He takes a long lick of your center and he has to hold down your hips. "You taste divine," Bucky comments and then goes down fully. Your hands immediately go to his hair wanting to keep him there. His licks and sucks make you almost come right there. Staring back up at you Bucky asks, "What do you want?" All you can do is moan in response. "Use your words," Bucky prompts.

"Metal...," you manage to get out between your heavy breaths. Bucky smiles and uses his metal hand with his tongue. The coolness of the metal digits contrasts amazingly with the heat at your core and almost makes you scream in pleasure.

"Cum doll. I want to drink you," Bucky mumbles against you. His voice is all it takes to send you over the edge into the largest orgasm you've ever had. You might have passed out a little because when you open your eyes Bucky is smiling down at you. Looking down you see his dick is still very hard.

Seeing him like that lights the fire in you again. You grab him and pull him down for a rough kiss. Then you reach over and into the drawer in your end table and pull out a condom. You are on the pill but you and Bucky always use a condom as well. Bucky pulls down his boxers and takes the condom from you. He rolls it on and strokes himself a few times to test it. Bucky crawls back over you and kisses you again. You stare at each other as Bucky slowly enters you. The way he is stretching and filling you makes you moan the whole time. When he bottoms out he pauses for a moment. The look in Bucky's eyes is pure love and your sure your eyes look the same. You nod after a moment to tell him you are ready. Bucky goes slow and gentle which is just the way you want it. With how intense Bucky can be and with his troubled past it always astounds you how soft he can be with you. With your words before and the foreplay it didn't take long for you both to be on the edge. Bucky then takes his metal hand and rubs your pussy. The contrasts of the temperatures makes you fall over the edge into a powerful orgasm. Bucky follows quickly after. You both collapse and Bucky lays on top of you. Not caring about his weight on you, you start to stroke Buck's hair. After a minute Bucky rolls over and brings you close to his chest.

As you lay your head on his chest with his flesh arm around you, you say, "I love you." Bucky looks down at you with a slight look of amazement. This wasn't the first time you said it to him but he always seemed surprised when you say it.

He kisses your temple and whispers, "I love you." You smile and feel completely content as you drift off to sleep in your lovers arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Marvel. Please comment. No beta.


End file.
